


Dating your Coworker is Hard

by saucyseal



Series: Our Loss is My Gain [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aodhan is Merlin's real name, M/M, Multi, Some Plot, Some angst, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyseal/pseuds/saucyseal
Summary: This is a contination of Our Loss is My Gain.Eggsy and L want to continue to date but Harry and Merlin are jealous and angry about this development.This story is about how these four men can push differences aside and find a dynamic in a complicated relationship.





	Dating your Coworker is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> So I might change my mind later on, but for now I'm trying to make the endgame Harry/Merlin/Eggsy/L with the relationships being Eggsy-centric. Feel free to comment opinions.

L could feel the cold sweat that broke across his skin as he read the memo.

Harry’s office, immediately. –Merlin.

L swallowed the panic welling up inside and stood up to leave. He thought of what the two older men would do to him and the images weren’t pretty. There was no way in hell he was getting out of this without some graphic attempt on his life for sleeping with Eggsy. Who Merlin and the new Arthur both knew and viewed still as L’s child, despite L never fully remembering his son. 

As L told Eggsy, L was Lucas Wells, not Lee Unwin. L had no solid memories from his life as Lee Unwin and Eggsy didn’t want L as a father figure, as he so passionately showed.

So with his thoughts jumbled up and a solid cloud of fear over his head, L headed to Harry’s office.

___________

When Merlin and Harry first discovered that Eggsy and L had met, they were anxious that it had happened. Shocked that within weeks of Kingsman being back on their feet, Eggsy managed to stumble upon the greatest secret the two older men were trying to hide from him. Just as Harry had, Merlin paled when he learned that Eggsy had developed some feelings for L after working together. 

Both men made it their new mission to make sure Eggsy no longer had any contact with L. Even as Eggsy would skulk around, trying to get into the tech department, both men always managed to deter him. Merlin setup detecting traps along every corridor leading to the department and would yell over the intercom for Eggsy to report somewhere on the other side of the manor. Harry would keep Eggsy busy by sending him on missions far away or piling loads of paperwork on his desk.

For the most part, the two men had pure intentions: not let a son unknowingly fall for his own father. However they both had their selfish reasons. Merlin and Harry, in their own ways, had fallen for the young man who worked so hard to become who he was now. Merlin was blown away by Eggsy’s ability to have brain and brawn, how he was always capable to do anything well with a smile on his face. Harry was smitten with the young man he had taken under his wing, and in love with the strong yet caring personality he had.

So both getting an alert, an alert telling them of a person in L’s office, they both stopped what they were doing and met in Harry’s office. They were shocked when they saw the videofeed coming from a camera in L’s office.

Eggsy was bouncing up and down on L’s cock, L’s hands gripping Eggsy’s hips and Eggsy throwing his head back in ecstasy. They watched as Eggsy moan in pleasure and the way he put all of his muscle into bouncing deep onto L’s cock. They saw how reverently L held Eggsy and how he sucked on the smaller males pink buds on his chest.

Both men would be lying if they said they didn’t get hard watching Eggsy get fucked into oblivion. Both were aching in the newfound tightness in their pants, but both refused to masturbate to someone else fucking their Eggsy. Merlin and Harry never actually put it into words but they both knew the other man wanted Eggsy as much as they personally did. There was an unspoken truce that if one would begin to seduce Eggsy, they would do it together. They were best friends after all, and while it wouldn’t be the first time they shared a bed partner, it would be the first time they planned on maintaining a group relationship.

And now the hopes that one day Harry, Eggsy, and Merlin would be in a relationship together were dashed as they watched L fuck into the boy they loved. 

They finished watching the new couple, and heard saw them talk. It didn't get past either man how happy Eggsy looked when he left the tech analyst’s office. Without a word Merlin typed something into Harry’s computer. On the screen they see L check his computer and his face grow pale as he read the message.

It was time the three men had a talk about a certain new agent.

______________

L knocked on the new Arthur’s door and heard a curt “enter”.

He swallowed hard and entered the office, closed the door and stood before the large desk that sat Harry and Merlin standing by his side.

Harry broke the silence with another direction, “sit”.

Harry played the tension in the room to his advantage, he stood up and walked to the window, ignoring the pale, sweating man sitting in front of his desk.

“Do you know why you’re here?”

L’s throat felt dry, unable to swallow, but responded as confidently as he could in the room with two deadly men, “no, sir.”

Harry turned to stare at the techie before slowly walking around to stand behind L, putting a hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Really, L? There is absolutely nothing you can think of as to why Merlin and I needed to speak to you as of this moment?” Harry’s grip tightened as he spoke to the slightly trembling man.

But L, ever the foolish hero, responded confidently, “I suppose it must be about Eggsy.”

Harry hissed under his breath but pulled away from L to once again sit at his desk.

“Yes, this does have to do with Eggsy. As in why did Merlin and I get an alert that he was in your office. As in why did Merlin and I pull up the camerfeed only to see you fucking your son?!” Harry raised his voice as he questioned L.

L grew in confidence, his newfound love with Eggsy was his and his only to question, not the two men before him. “He’s not my son! You both very well told me so! Eggsy is Lee Unwin’s son, not Lucas Wells’!”

Merlin took a chance to enter the conversation, “you bloody well know that’s your son! You may be livin as Lucas Wells but it nae changes the fact you fathered that boy as Lee Unwin.”

“It does change everything, see, I told Eggsy! I told him everything, about being in the hospital, about the coma, the amnesia, everything! And he knows that in a past life I was Lee Unwin, but he knows that’s not who I am now. He wants me as Lucas Wells and I’d be damned if I don’t give him everything he wants!” 

L joined in the yelling match and had stood up in his aggression to slam his hands against the desk to glare at the two older men.

“It’s still wrong, L, even you have to see that. He deserves someone that he can bring round to his mum’s, to introduce to family and friends.”

“Oh and is that someone you, Aodhan? Or is it Harry? Perhaps both? He chose me! He may have said that he liked you both, but in the end he chose me and you should both respect his decision!”

Harry scoffed, “how can we respect it when he’s fucking his own father?”

“Because I’m not his father, look it up, Harry. Lee Unwin is dead, Lucas Wells is alive. Our DNA doesn’t even match, you probably had a hand in changing those records, huh, Aodhan?”

Merlin glared at L and clenched his jaw but refused to acknowledge the truth in L’s words.

Harry continued, “you have to see it’s wrong though, right, L? You have to see you can’t continue this relationship? What if Michelle finds out? What’ll happen then?”

“As long as Eggsy needs and wants me at his side as his partner and lover, I will never find anything wrong with it. I will continue because I love him and I won’t give him up just because you two say so. And Michelle… well, at least we have amnesia darts, huh? At least we are a high-technologically advanced secret agency that would have no problem leeching any incriminating thoughts from her head.”

Before Harry or Aodhan could rebuke his statements, L continued, “we could argue all night, lads. Nothing changes the fact that neither Eggsy or I will give each other up. And you both may be sore that he didn’t choose either or both of you and if you are, that’s something you’ll have to ask him about. And I think that would be the best thing for everyone here. For you both to sit down with Eggsy and I and talk this whole thing over for the last time. But for now, until you’re both calmed down, I’m going back to my office to do my job.”

And without waiting for any response, L left Harry’s office, both men left inside in stunned silence.


End file.
